In Phase I we will determine the feasibility of commercially manufacturing microwire arrays for chronic multichannel neurophysiology. Our main goal is to commercialize this already mature technology, providing an inexpensive, uniform, and reliable source for microwire arrays. We seek to develop an automated array fabrication process that allows customization of electrode lengths, channel count, and array architecture. A commercial source would free investigators from the time and labor intensive task of building their own arrays. It would also permit laboratories currently unable to build or buy arrays to perform chronic multichannel recording. This is an enabling technology for research on sensory and motor maps, functional connectivity, chronic neural implants, and neural prostheses. [unreadable] [unreadable]